


If I Showed Up At Your Door

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [8]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Care, How Do I Tag, Hypothermia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i cant think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: It was the whimpering that got ahold of Blood’s attention.  It was subtle, not the begging whimpers that often emitted from downstairs.  The sound was different than what the leader was used to, and that is what lead him to standing outside in the chilly mist, staring down a small child.





	If I Showed Up At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> @ThatAnxiousPotato wanted to see how Bindfell Dust and Bindfell Lucid would react around each other, so I came up with this. 
> 
> Blade is an OC of mine. Not really important, but she may show up again.  
> Blood - Bindfell Dust  
> King Atrocity - King Nightmare (I needed a nickname and couldn't think of anything better except Strawberry.)  
> Scar - Bindfell Lucid (I wrote this at 2am okay? I couldn't think.)

It was the whimpering that got ahold of Blood’s attention.  It was subtle, not the begging whimpers that often emitted from downstairs.  The sound was different than what the leader was used to, and that is what lead him to standing outside in the chilly mist, staring down a small child.  They were curled up in a ball, only a bit of bone showing. The rest was wet fabric, hanging loosely on the child’s body. Dark red blood had practically stained their hands and shirt.

Maybe it was that factor that caused the king to bring them inside.  Maybe it was emotion. A parently instinct or a form of empathy. It could have been curiosity, instead, or maybe Blood brought the child in just to cause it pain.  He didn’t know himself, but what he did know was that he had taken them inside, though they didn’t seem to respond to him. They shivered a bit, but other than that, the child was deathly still.

Blade was the first to see him, and even she couldn’t help but stare in surprise.  It was rare to ever see any form of possible compassion from Blood, especially after he had taken King Atrocity’s place.  Blade didn’t ask questions, but her gaze said enough.

Blood let out a low growl. “I’m pretty sure you still have an assignment.  Hunt down the traitor.” 

Blade’s broken eyelight widened and she nodded quickly, ducking her head and running off.  Blood couldn’t help but smirk. Blade had always been submissive. Forced into assasinhood by imprisonment, the monster had always been at a lower position than the others, though she seemed to take some pride in it, going to levels to even sew an omega patch to her clothing.  Sometimes when people are at a low, they’ll take pride in anything, apparently.

If the king was expecting the young child to wake up, he had to get them warmed up.  It didn’t take a doctor to tell that the skeleton had hypothermia. Blood did his best, curiosity now possessing him with a sliver of determination.  He wanted to know why the child had came to their base, of all places, and why they were covered in blood. It was clear that despite a few scratches, the kid wasn’t injured.  The blood had to be someone else’s.

 

…

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the young skeleton opened their eyes.  They quickly sat up and looked around frantically. The kid was positioned on all fours, back arched like some feral beast ready to attack.  Their empty eye sockets made Blood shudder, and the third eye, set in a jagged socket, moved towards his direction.

“Stars, calm down kid, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Blood kept his tone light and easy.  He had seen the teeth on the child, and honestly, he was not looking forward for the thing attacking him.

The kid seemed cautious, but relaxed to a sitting position.  They clawed at the purple collar around their neck. The fabric was tight and constricting around them, and it was clear that they were uncomfortable.  The tag on the collar simply read ‘Demon.’

Blood smiled slightly and pulled out a thin blade.  “Here, let me remove that for you.” The child let out a grateful growl and exposed their neck to allow Blood to cut it off.  Once the fabric fell to the floor, the young skeleton seemed comfortable enough to relax. At least now, they would be able to answer a few questions.  That was, if they could talk.

“Your name is not Demon, I presume?” Blood asked, putting the blade away carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the child.

They shook their head with a low hiss.  “Scar.” Their voice was hoarse, but that was understandable.  “What is yours?”

“Blood,” He smiled, glad that Scar could at least speak.  Muteness was a complication he could do without. “I seem to notice that you are covered in it.  What’s the story behind that?”

Scar shifted uncomfortably.  “Does it really matter? I was just pushed until I broke, like about half of the beings in this multiverse.”

“Oh good, I don’t have to break you myself,” Blood grinned, and when Scar gave him a weird look, he almost laughed.  “I might as well explain where you are exactly. This is the base of a group called the Moon Sanses. The group is a batch of hand-picked killers with the one motive of eliminating any peace here in the multiverse.”

Scar listened intently.  “And you think I’ll have a part in this organization?”

“If you would like to.  Something tells me you fit the requirements.  Besides, wouldn’t you like to get some revenge towards those who hurt you?  I know they aren’t all dead.”

“It would be nice,” Scar mused.  “What would I have to do?”

Blood smirked.  This was almost too easy.  The kid was very compliant.  Blood didn’t really even have to use too much persuasion.  “You would first have to go through some training, but other than that it is pretty simple.  We raid AUs, leave barely any survivors. Your job is to help us with that.”

After considering it a moment, Scar jumped up with a smile.  “Great! Where do I start?”

“Start with getting some rest,” Blood chuckled.

There was no way he was going to put a child in danger.  There was no way he would put them in the path of war. He would just train Scar, get them ready, but he would not be responsible for an innocent kid’s death.  He couldn’t live with himself if he was. Yes, he had killed children before, but that was the past. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, Scar could help Blood learn to feel compassion again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were expecting them to not get along, I'm sorry.


End file.
